


A week ago

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if love isn't so unrequited as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A week ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just a short story which is based on something that happened to me recently.  
> I am sorry for any typos and other mistakes. My first language is not English but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :))  
> 

"Scott, would you like to get ice cream with me? Now!" Stiles asked his best friend casually. "Okay." Scott anwered Stiles question. "Then get going!" Scott chuckled and followed him to the jeep.

 

 

 

It was about a week ago when Scott noticed that Stiles was more than his best friend. Scott is in love with him and he wouldn't dare and say anything. He doesn't want to cause any damage to their friendship but he would use any possibility to be near his friend. 

 

 

 

"Buddy, everything alright? You haven't said anything since we got to the jeep." Scott just nodded. "Scotty, I don't believe you. Something is up. Tell me. You know you can tell me everything, right?"

 

Instead of telling Stiles the truth Scott decided to talk to him about this new girl,  sitting next to him in some class. 

 

 

 

"Have you seen her, Stiles? She is beautiful and everything." Scott said with false enthusiasm. Suddenly there was a kind of pissed expression in Stiles face but he replied anyway "Uhh seems someone is a bit in love. " Stiles was oddly still after answering. Could Stiles be in love with Scott? Was that the reason for his unpleased expression now? 

 

 

 

There was no time to go further in detail because they reached their favourite ice cream place. It was full but they had luck, there was one table for two which wasn't occupied.

 

 

 

They sat down and a young pretty waitress came to their table. She looked at Stiles and asked "So honey, what can I get for you?" Scott was jealous , he needed to calm down before he would wolf out. Stiles winked at her and asked for a strawberry milkshake. She turned to Scott but didn't say anything which made Scott angrier but he said "I want a chocolate milkshake please." Without further talking she walked away and Stiles shrugged. They didn't talk about what just happened but went on with their conversation about the new girl. "Do you know her name, buddy?" Stiles wanted to know with an unreadable expression on his face. "Yeah her name is Kira and she moved here from Seattle this summer because her father got another job." Stiles mood seemed to sink and the small smile on his face vanished. "That's a lot of information you already have." Scott nodded. But she was just a nice girl, he wanted Stiles. 

 

 

 

The waitress came back with their milkshakes. Beside Stiles' there was a small piece of paper with a telephone number on it. Scott was fuming on the inside. 

 

 

 

"Can we pay just now, honey?" Stiles asked her cheekily and batted his eyelasheses. She smiled at him and gave him the bill. 

 

 

 

Stiles was generous and gave her a really high tip. Scott knew he had to calm down, because this was just to much. "Stiles, I forgot I have to bring my mother something. It's important." Stiles was surprised but drank his milkshake and stood up. "Yeah, okay."

 

 

 

Scott hurried to the car and Stiles drove him home, but not before he got Chinese food for his mother.

 

 

 

The boys said goodbye and Scott went into the house. "Mum, I am home." Nobody answered him. That's when it hit him, his mother and Stiles father were away for the weekend. He hid his head in his hands. That's the reason why Stiles was so surprised and everything. Scott wished the earth would swallow him there and then, how could he be so dumb. 

 

 

 

The doorbell rang, the boy was stunned but opened the door anyway. It was Stiles. "Will you tell me now whats up with you?" Stiles demanded.

 

Scott blushed deep red. "Let's go and eat before we talk, ok?" All that the other boy did before he followed Scott into the kitchen was nod. They ate in silence.

 

 

 

After finishing their dinner Scott took Stiles hand and pulled him upstairs into his room. Stiles sat down on the bed while Scott was walking up and down the room. "Scott, you know I am your best friend and I will be your best friend forever, just tell me what's bothering you. I just want to help." Stiles made puppy dog eyes at him. Scott groaned he couldn't not be affected by this gesture.  

 

 

 

"Iaminlovewithyou." Scott said and turned around."Satisfied buddy?" He asked before he left the room.

 

Stiles was shocked, that explained Scott's behaviour this afternoon, but why hadn't he said anything. But Stiles could easily answer this question because he hadn't done anything about his crush either.

 

 

 

Stiles jumped off the bed and followed Scott immediately into the bathroom. The other boy looked at him questioningly but Stiles just cupped the others face to kiss him gently. 

 

Stunned Scott kissed back. 

 

 

 

As they parted breathless Scott asked "What the fuck? Don't play with me, Stiles. "

 

"What makes you believe I am playing with you? I thought me kissing you was the right answer..." Stiles looked at him and Scott listened to his heartbeat. He really told the truth. "Why didn't you tell me Stiles?" 

 

"Why didn't you tell me, Scotty??" Stiles laughed and kissed his best friend again.

 

 

 

 

 

************

 

 

 

The door opened and the Sheriff and Melissa entered the house. "Boys, we are back" Nobody answered to their shouting. Wondering Melissa climbed up the stairs to look into Scott's room while the Sheriff went into the living room.

 

 

 

Moments later Melissa waved Stiles father to come upstairs. Frowning he did what she wanted and followed her to Scott's room. He looked inside, on the bed Stiles was lying on top of Scott. Both were shirtless. John watched Melissa as she began to smile and said

 

 

 

"Finally."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always welcome :)
> 
> Come and visit me on tumblr ;D ahintofwhistle.tumblr.com


End file.
